OSS3E4 Merry Christmas
Plot The Rustbucket is driving through a desert. The air conditioning is broken, so Ben turns into Grey Matter. He tries to fix it, but ends up breaking it and stopping the Rustbucket. In the distance, Gwen and Grey Matter see some kind of a cottage and the three check it out. It is the entrance to an abandoned holiday theme park, with cold air and snow. Inside, it is a winter village paradise. From afar, an old man watches the Tennysons arrive. Ben, Gwen, and Max play in the snow. Exploring, they come across elves, reindeer, and toy soldiers. Max realizes that the three of them have never spent Christmas together. The kids run off and play some more. Elves surround Max and bring him to the park's owner, Mr. Jingles, who believes that he is Santa Claus. Max denies this, but Jingles does not believe him. Elves tie him up and dress him like Santa. Jingles shackles him to a chair and controls his movements with a controller. He opens a curtain to reveal a workshop where elves are making toys. Outside, giant toy soldiers approach Ben and Gwen. An elf attacks the soldiers and Ben and Gwen run. Ben turns into XLR8. XLR8 grabs Gwen and runs. He runs onto ice and has some trouble with it. The two fall into a snowbank and are surrounded by soldiers. Gwen continues to fight, and XLR8 grabs her and runs away. XLR8 throws snowballs at the soldiers, felling them, before turning back into Ben. The elf from before, Elsgood, arrives. He says that if Ben and Gwen don't leave, they will turn into elves. Ben is skeptical, but the transformations have already started. Elsgood tells the two that Jingles has Max. The park turns to night. Snow monsters appear and chase the three. They hide in a building filled with pictures of Mr. Jingles. Elsgood reveals that he thinks it is still 1932. He opens a trapdoor and the Tennysons follow him. They fall down a chute into the workshop. Elsgood says that they need to destroy Mr. Jingles's machine, the Jingleator. Ben turns into Wildmutt and, pretending to be a reindeer, sneaks Gwen and Elsgood in. Inside, they get on a train leading to the factory below, as does a toy soldier. They knock him off, but more jump on. Wildmutt fights them, but the three are knocked off of the train by a jack-in-the-box. They fall into the workshop. Mr. Jingles arrives. Ben sees Max and confronts Jingles. Ben, Gwen, and Elsgood are put to work on the assembly line. Elsgood points out the Jingleator. Ben distracts the reindeer and turns into Grey Matter. Grey Matter sneaks along the assembly line, but is spotted by Jingles. He escapes Jingles's minions with Gwen's help and enters the machine. He makes his way to the center and shuts it down. All of the toys and Jingles's minions shut down as well. The machine explodes. Max escapes Jingles's control. Grey Matter turns into Ben, but the curse is still active. Jingles says that he needs to make perfect toys for the curse to lift. Max says that gifts aren't the true purpose of Christmas, that being together is. Ben turns into Stinkfly and flies around the world, delivering the gifts. They return to Holiday Village to find the curse lifted and families there. They see an elderly Elsgood, who was never trapped. They return to the road, and the Rustbucket's air conditioning is still broken. Characters Characters *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennysom *Max Tennyson *Elves *Elsgood *Girl *Boy Villains *Mr. Jingles *Toy Soldiers *Snow Monsters Aliens *Grey Matter x2 *XLR8 *Wildmutt *Stinkfly Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 Episodes